Found but lost
by witchita1.0
Summary: The third story in my one-shot series. I know the title may seem confusing but it will make sense once you read the story. please R


He was ready to call it a day on his search, when the wind picked up again, this time the scent was stronger. He was close, real close and he knew it. He could already feel her in his arms, rubbing the new life she held. Another month had passed and he was closer to finding her than he'd ever been before. The wind became his only accomplice. It had led him to New York and with the help of Jermaine, he found somewhere to live and work, and eventually become a citizen. His free time he used to search, high and low but always ended with no dice. The constant complaints from his parents were getting old. He knew what he was doing, why couldn't they accept that? Eventually even Mr. Tohomiko told him just to forget about finding his daughter. He often thought that he knew where Kimiko was and refused to tell him. But quickly shook that thought from his mind. As far he knew the girl didn't want to be found. He couldn't take it anymore. He missed her, everything about her. They wind blew strongly against him, as if leading him somewhere. He followed the wind to Central Park, the scent was empowering him. He walked until he saw a slightly familiar figure in the distance, only this one had a bigger belly than he remembered. He got closer, when she looked up at with those familiar sapphire eyes. He found her. He pulled her off the bench and into a hug, well aware of her sudden stiffening, he pulled back. Her eyes were brimming with tears. She tried pulling away from but he wouldn't let her go. He couldn't tolerate the thought of losing her, not again. She wanted nothing more than to get away from him. She left so she wouldn't ruin his life. She came here so she would never be found not so they could be reunited like some sappy romance movie. She had break free from his hold, no matter how good it felt to be in his arms once more. His grip on her only tightened, his emerald eyes were full of confusion. What was wrong with her? He thought she'd be happy once they were together again. They could a family like they'd always wanted. She managed to pull away from his tight hold on her, but he wouldn't let her get that far. They stared into each other's eyes, one sad and the other hurt. A thought crossed his mind; maybe she didn't love him and found someone else. No, that couldn't happen. He leaned his head down, so he could kiss her but instead of his lips being met with her soft lips, found a fiery sting on his cheek. The pain was excruciating. She'd always loved his kisses, what had changed over the course of three months? She couldn't take looking at the hurt in his eyes anymore, with one more attempt; she managed to get out of the Brazilians firm grasp and walked away as fast as she could. She looked over her shoulder, only to see him follow her. Her heart couldn't stand to be away from him once again. She stopped walking and let him come to her. They stood there for what seemed like eons. She raised her hand, he flinched thinking she might slap him again but got a surprise when she placed it on his cheek. He put his hand on her belly, simple caressing it, when all of a sudden his eyes went wide, for the first time he felt their child kick. A smile spread across her face and then his. He leaned forward once more and placed a tender kiss on her lips, another surprise came when he felt her kiss him back. She pulled back too soon for his liking. She couldn't' be with him, no matter how much it hurt. She believed that his only reason for him to be with her was because she was pregnant and that their parents had an arrangement all their own. He needed to know that she was capable of taking care of herself that he was off the hook so to speak, he didn't need to waste anymore of his precious time with her. She pulled from his grasp, yet again and successfully fled. She went as fast as her legs could carry her, leaving him surely confused. In his mind he thought he had finally found her but actually, he lost her.


End file.
